


Tag Team

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Boys Kissing, M/M, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His teammates think he’s crazy for bringing someone in who knows nothing about basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm shipping every possible pairing in this fandom :D

His teammates think he’s crazy for bringing someone in who knows _nothing_ about basketball.

 

Well, technically, he didn’t bring him in – the guy sort of appeared out of nowhere, still clad in his school uniform and looks more of a Johnny’s idol rather than a high school student. He too was surprised, seeing the guy hovering in the entrance of the school’s sport’s gymnasium where they’re having their daily practice and watching him, looking obviously amazed.

 

That was the second time he saw the guy and he almost, _almost_ missed a shot because he realized he wasn’t paying attention to playing anymore.

 

But come to think of it, he isn’t sure if he’s been paying close attention to anything anymore since Kise joined the team.

 

He stands on the sidelines and watches the way Kise focuses on driving towards the basket, surprised at the fact that it hasn’t even a week since the other guy joined the team and yet he’s surprisingly good at playing already. His yellow eyes are bright and focused and Aomine can’t be more amazed at the way Kise’s moving like he’s been playing basketball all his life.

 

Kise turns left, then to the right, jumps away and throws the ball, his yellow hair swaying in time with his movements.

 

His face is soaking with sweat and his eyes are hidden by a mop of sweaty hair, and yet Aomine thinks he’s still the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on.

 

“Aomine-chi!” and here comes himself, beaming from ear to ear and making Aomine’s heart skips pleasantly, biting his lips just in time because he’s seconds away from telling this guy how fucking pretty he is even though he is bathed with sweat. He schools his features back to its usual expression and leans back against the nearest wall before he embarrasses himself in front of Kise. His knees are trembling just like the rest of him, and if this guy doesn’t stop smiling like the world is a better place because Aomine is there, he might not be able to keep himself from grabbing the man by the shoulder and kissing the air out from his mouth for making him feel like a damn teenager meeting his first crush.

 

“Kise-kun,” he answers, smiling through his teeth and trying his hardest to avoid staring at Kise’s toned arms, and pretty neck, and the way his shirt is clinging unto his body like second skin; he swallows thickly and forces another smile when Kise’s near enough to offer him a handshake, which he reluctantly accepted. “You’re getting better,” he comments and smacks himself mentally at the way it only made Kise’s smile widen, and his heart beating ten times faster than normal.

 

“You think so?” Kise replies, grabbing the hem of his own shirt and tugging it up, uses it to wipe his sweaty face, and Aomine’s brain nearly shuts down on itself when his gaze moves down to Kise’s toned abdominal muscles, his throat closing up at the sight. “I’ve been working really hard to learn, and thanks to Kuroko-chin’s guidance, I was able to learn very fast!” Kise says, beaming, oblivious to the fact that he has just made his senpai’s heart skip a beat.

 

“D’you think if I practice hard enough, I can be able to play with you and the other regulars someday?” Kise asks, with his perfectly faked innocence and eager smile; Aomine knows there’s something hidden behind those smile but he’s too busy trying to blink back this urge to kiss Kise’s mouth to oblivion to even care.

 

He wants to say _yes_ but what came out is, “You are so fucking beautiful,” biting his tongue a second too late and watching the obviously faked shock blooming across Kise’s pretty face. He almost isn’t able to keep himself from groaning, suddenly feeling a whole lot stupid for not being able to keep his mouth shut when he has to.

 

“Really now,” Kise replies with a smirk, tilting his head to the side and looking so damn perfect; the guy surely knows how to make himself look even more irresistible and Aomine feels justified to punch the guy in the face for being one, and for wanting to kiss him so bad it hurts.

  
Most especially when Kise all  but leans in forward till they’re almost nose to nose, licks his lips and murmurs, “Are you trying to tell me something, senpai,  or should I guess?”

 

Fuck this.

 

He swings his hand and catches Kise by the elbow, twisting around to yell at the crowd watching them curiously from the half-court, eyes focusing on Kuroko.

 

“I’m borrowing your charge, Tetsu!” he yells, half-dragging Kise to wherever there’s a nearest vacant space where he can shove this guy and do things to him that not even his mother was able to teach him. “I’ll give him back before your second half starts,”

 

He doesn’t even wait for Kuroko’s reply, body’s shaking all over as his hand closes around Kise’s wrist, tugging the other guy forward.

 

#

 

“S-Senpai, I –“

 

“Shut up,” he mutters, shoving Kise inside the gymnasium’s shower stall and strutting after him, but not after he made sure he’s locked the door behind them. Kise still has that smug little smile tugging at the corners of the bastard’s mouth and he really, really feels this urge to erase that smirk with his own mouth.

 

His stomach knots up at the idea, most especially when Kise grins at him as if the bastard knows what he is thinking.

 

He pushes Kise on the third stall, thankful that no one’s in at the moment and backing the other man against the wall, trapping him there with both hands on either side of Kise’s head. Kise’s eyes are shining with mischief and Aomine will lie to himself if he says he doesn’t like looking into those yellow eyes, because he does, and that seems to drive him crazy even more.

 

“What are you going to –“ Kise says, or at least starts to but Aomine is done humoring him, plastering his mouth over Kise’s own and swallowing Kise’s moans with his tongue as he goes and dives in; the taste of Kise’s mouth is nothing but intoxicating, and Aomine finds himself gripping at Kise’s shoulders to avoid full collapse, the world beneath his feet sways in time with the dizzying feel of Kise’s tongue tangling against his own.

 

“Oh god,” he whispers, finds his voice sounds hoarse and ragged, surprised that the sound came out from his own mouth; he looks up to find that Kise’s eyes are half-closed, mouth slightly parted and small puffs of air are coming out from Kise’s glistening mouth.

 

He’s tempted to kiss those lips again, notices that Kise doesn’t look like he’s about to scream bloody murder so he goes back in, catching Kise’s mouth into a slightly tender kiss, gentler than the first time he kissed him. Kise hums appreciatively into his mouth, tilts his head and parts his lips, giving Aomine full access.

 

Kise tastes divine and Aomine feels like he can come just by this as he curls his hand around the back of Kise’s neck, pulling the other man closer and nipping at Kise’s bottom lip around a breathy sigh.

 

They eventually had to part and Aomine finds himself wanting to kiss him again, leaning in to press their foreheads together while feeling slightly disgusted with himself for clearly taking advantage. But Kise isn’t saying anything, unmoving, eyes still closed even when he pulls away, just far enough so he can see the way Kise slowly pops his eyes open.

 

He still is the most beautiful thing and Aomine wishes he can say it without sounding entirely gay.

 

Kise blinks at him, and this time, the smirk completely disappears and in its place is a smile that completely melts Aomine’s heart into tiny, sappy little pieces.

 

“What was that about?” Kise asks in breathless whisper, hands finding their way around Aomine’s neck, drawing him closer; his breath is warm where it’s hitting the side of Aomine’s face and Aomine feels a little hysterical for wanting this man so much.

 

Basketball means so much to him – then and now – but eversince he saw Kise, nothing seemed to matter anymore – including his beloved basketball.

 

He clears his throat and badly keeps himself from leaning in and kissing the man again, because he needs to be sober for this, at least for now.

  
“Your initiation,” he answers, lamely. Kise grins and bunches his shirt up, fingertips seeking the newly-revealed patch of skin; Aomine feels the dangerous flutter of hope deep in his belly, especially when Kise does the unexpected and leans in to nip at his chin, sharp little teeth digging against his skin.

 

“And how did I fare?” the other man follows with an even longer lick, fingers moving down to trail shivery touches across his bellybutton.

 

He doesn’t know how the situation suddenly turns upside down but he’s not that stupid to complain now, not when Kise’s hands are busy doing their own exploration, and Kise’s mouth alternating between sucking his chin and biting his jaw.

 

“B-Barely passed,” he answers shakily, because he realizes Kise’s tendency to be more than a tease when the situation calls for it. There are fingers skimming their way down his pants, touching him through his briefs and Aomine thinks this must be how it feels to win in the lottery.

 

Kise chuckles and slowly, very slowly, despite the fact that Aomine’s eyes have gone so wide he’s sure he looks completely comical, kneels down in front of him at the same time Kise tugs his shorts down, along with his underpants.

 

Then there’s a warm hand wrapping him, and an even warmer mouth encasing him as Aomine’s thoughts fly out the door and into the world outside, leaving him gasping and moaning for _oh, fuck, more_.

 

Kise grins with his mouth full of Aomine’s cock and sucks him down, hard.

 

“How about now?”

 

Aomine swears. “Oh shit.”

 

“Okay.” Kise agrees, and goes back to sucking him again.


End file.
